


En un sueño

by Nakuru



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome espera lo peor, pero nada malo sucede.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En un sueño

Está soñando.

Kagome está consciente de ello, porque sabe que Kikyo es quien está sentada tras ella, Kikyo está muerta y nunca en vida se habría tomado el trabajo de cepillar el cabello de Kagome con cuidado, tomándose su tiempo con cada mechón.

Cada paso del peine se siente como una caricia eterna y Kikyo tararea una melodía que Kagome no recuerda haber escuchado antes.

¿Cuándo terminará?

¿Cuándo el sueño se convertirá en una pesadilla y Kikyo la arrastrará consigo al más allá, como quizás quiere hacer?

Al fin de cuentas Kagome es quien compitió con ella por el afecto de Inuyasha, Kagome es la que quizás podría haber hecho más para ayudarla a seguir con vida...

—Lo siento —murmura Kagome antes de pensar en lo que está diciendo.

Kikyo no responde, mas sí deja caer el peine.

El sonido sobresalta a Kagome y aunque quiere girarse, encarar a Kikyo y ver qué le espera, no puede hacerlo, como si una fuerza invisible la estuviese sosteniendo.

Kagome espera lo peor, pero cuando Kikyo la toca, no intenta matarla o lastimarla.

En vez de eso, Kikyo la abraza con poca fuerza, sonriendo contra el cuello de Kagome, susurra algo que Kagome no puede entender y...

Y Kagome despierta, sintiendo una calidez que no debía sentir pues se destapó mientras dormía y con la voz de Kikyo resonando en su mente, aunque sigue sin entender qué es lo que le dice.


End file.
